Tezuka's Birthday Gift
by Sanz0girl
Summary: Fic for Tezuka's Birthday. Fuji got something for Tezuka's birthday. Will he like his present?


Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis

CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OOC

SHOUNEN AI BOY/BOY

So now it is Tezuka's B-day. Enjoy.

* * *

_Tezuka Be at the Grand Love at 7 pm. The directions are attached. Do not be late._

Tezuka looked down at Fuji's letter and back at the building he had been standing in front of and the key in his hand with the number 710. Grand Love was a hotel. A _love _hotel. A luxurious hotel from what he can see. Stories high with a double glass door and a guy in a nice gray suit opening the door for the guests. But still a love hotel. A hotel where people take their lovers to. Already, before he was even standing in front of it, he had seen couples walked in together hand in hand, all dressed in expensive suits for the men and gowns for the women. Tezuka turned around and walked away. He did not know what Fuji was thinking, but he wants no part of it. And how can Fuji even afford a room at this place?

Twenty steps later, he looked down at his phone. He didn't want to, thinking it a pain, but it was a distinguishable ringtone that he had set to Fuji's number. He read the text.

_Tezuka, Why aren't you at the hotel?_

He could hear the soft sing-songy voice Fuji was using. Another beep came through.

_Better be there, Tezuka. _

And now he can hear the soft threatening tone. The image of Fuji, ever smiling's face popped up and Tezuka looked back at the hotel.

Beep. Beep.

_You're party and present is there. Get going, Tezuka. You're already late._

What kind of team held a surprise party at a _love _hotel? Tezuka sighed. Apparently his team. He warily glanced back at the building.

Beep. Beep.

_You're not moving. _

Tezuka looked around suspiciously. How would Fuji ? Never mind. He knew his team mates had the habit of spying, so they could all be out here somewhere watching him.

Beep. Beep.

_Go now, Tezuka. I have Inui's Juice, if you don't!_

He scoffed. He was not afraid of Inui Juice!

Beep. Beep.

_Aozu._

Tezuka involuntarily shuddered. He turned around and walked back to the love hotel. He took the elevator up and stood before the door labeled 710 and stared intently at it, wishing he could see through it. To see what laid inside. He glanced around the hall to make sure no one was around and leaned in, placing his ear against the door.

It was quiet. He couldn't hear any sounds coming from inside the room. He hoped they would not yell out _Surprise! _When he enters. Placing the key in the key hole, Tezuka turned the knob and slowly opened the door to and stepped into …

Darkness.

No one turned on the lights or yelled surprise. He blinked, trying to let his eyes adjust before fumbling for a light switch and finding one on the wall beside the door. Flipping it up, the room was immediately bathed in brightness. His eyes, used to the dark, closed against it before opening them to see a large area, larger than his parents' living room. There was a love seat, a chaise lounge sitting against the wall; a flat screen television hanging on the wall in front of those couches.

He heard a moan and looked around, wondering where it came from. There was another moan and Tezuka spied the entrance into another area and walked into it. The lights from the living area cast a glow into the room and his eyes can see there was a large bed. A large bed that held someone on it. Someone that is all tied up with both wrists handcuffed to the headboard, a large dark blue cloth was tied over the person's eyes and he..

Yes, _he. _Tezuka's brain supplied. For how could it be a woman? The man was naked, except for a black necklace around his neck and pair of tight green speedo that outlined very well what it was holding. The man groaned again and Tezuka rushed over, taking off the blue cloth to reveal who it was on the bed and gasped. His mouth went dry and his heart beat sped up.

The one person he wanted since he saw this person. _Thank you, Fuji! _Tezuka immediately thought, but then shook his head at the thought. He cannot just take advantage like that. The person on the bed would hate him and he didn't want that either.. the person groaned again, cutely wriggling on the bed and any thoughts of letting him go flew out of Tezuka's head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Something soft was touching him. He could feel .. hands? Yes, hands – fingers? Were running along his ribs and upwards. He jerked and cried out when a finger rolled a nipple and then wetness -

Tongue?

And then he felt his other nipple and he moaned. He whined as those soft lips left his nipple it was exposed to the cool air. He felt a hand trail down.. lower and lower and grasped him and his hips jerked at the contact of a warm hand on his erection, working him up and down.

He felt those lips kissing him higher and then the softness of full lips touched his, as wet tongue tracing his lips.

"Ugh..mm," he struggled to open his eyes, blinking away the drowsiness. "What, who?" he whispered and felt the keen loss as whoever it was rose away from him and the bed squeaked as the person got up.

"Ah, you're awake." That deep voice was familiar and he turned his head in the direction where that voice came from, but all he saw was a blurry shape at the foot of the bed. He tried to sit up only to hear clinking sounds and he struggled. Why was his wrists tied up? He panicked. "Let me go," he demanded and furiously blinking his eyes, trying to focus them so he could see who his kidnapper was.

The bed dipped and the person was looming over him and he thrashed.

"Careful," the person whispered. So close to him, breathing warm air into his ears and he shivered. "I'm un-cuffing you now." Once his hands were free, he rubbed his eyes and he looked at the person sitting next to him, shocked.

"Tezuka!"

"Kajimoto," Tezuka nodded.

"Why are you doing this," Kajimoto demanded, struggling to sit up, but failing. He felt kind of listless. What happened to him? He and Wakato were going to the street courts for a match. They met Fuji there and then? And then nothing. "Fuji, Wakato, where?"

"I am sure they are both safe and sound," Tezuka murmured. "Here is some water." Kajimoto took the glass of water Tezuka handed him with some trepidation, sniffing at it.

"It's just water, Kajimoto."

"Right and you, Tezuka did not kidnap me and tied me up naked, doing weird things to me!" He sarcastically replied, but drank his water.

"I am really sorry, Kajimoto." He looked at Tezuka, who did look remorseful.. Kind of, hazel brown eyes -Eyes that he now noticed were devoid of his glasses- were still watching him with _something –_ Desire and Lust? And Kajimoto looked away, pulling the sheets tighter around him like a shield.

"Then why?"

"Ahh," Tezuka shifted awkwardly. "I believe you are my birthday present from Fuji."

"Huh?"

"It is my birthday, today."

"That's right.. I remember an invitation..." Kajimoto trailed off, looking back at Tezuka again. He had feelings for the stoic captain. For such a long time now, but was afraid to take a chance. Now here he was sitting next to the person he harbored feelings for. But how does Tezuka feel about him? Could he hold out hope since Tezuka did not seem adverse to kissing and touching him. He hoped what he felt (the soft touches and kisses weren't just a fabrication of his mind while he was out). Kajimoto sat straight up, so that he can look Tezuka fully in the eyes.

"Do you like me, Tezuka?" He asked, his pulse racing and stopped cold at Tezuka's word.

"No."

Kajimoto looked away, wanting to hide the hurt that he knew was in his eyes.

"I love you."

His head jerked back to Tezuka so fast, there was popping noises. "Wha?" he blubbered, disbelieving. Tezuka had bright red spots on his cheeks and his ears were also red. "You..you really do?" Tezuka nodded and Kajimoto felt his pulse start to race again.

"Then," he let the sheets fall, revealing his naked torso and held out his arms. "happy birthday Tezuka."

Tezuka's eyes darkened. "What about you?" '

He watched Kajimoto smiled. "I love you too, Tezuka."

"That is good," Tezuka murmured and leaned forward, pushing Kajimoto back down on the bed. "We can start where we left off," he said and started to kiss Kajimoto, who gasped. Now that he was fully awake and can see who it was, everything he is feeling was that much more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lazily laying on his stomach, Kajimoto smiled serenely, tracing a finger along Tezuka's chest, until Tezuka's hand wrapped around his own. "Stop, Takahisa," Tezuka growled lowly. "I don't want to hurt you," he said sweetly.

"We've already done it twice, another round's no problem, Kunimitsu," Kajimoto sidled up, rubbing his body against Tezuka. Both moaned at the contact. Tezuka shook his head. "No, we have time."

The phone rang a trilly sound and Tezuka looked at the nightstand where his phone sat. "Better answer that," Kajimoto told him and handed Tezuka his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he was not surprised at who it was.

"Moshi, moshi."

_Saa, Tezuka. Hoped you like your present. Fufufu._

Tezuka looked at Kajimoto and gave a slight smile.

"Yes. Very much," he told Fuji.

_By the way, Atobe says you have the room for the whole weekend as well as room service for anything you want that whole weekend. It is his present to you._

Tezuka thought he really should have known that only Atobe would be able to afford a room at a place like this.

_He's there too, with Ryoma should you happen to run into them._

Of course Atobe was. The two had just let everyone know they had been dating at Atobe's party a few days ago. Right in front of everyone they declared they loved each other.

_Though I doubt you will. I'm sure neither you nor Atobe is going to let you Ukes out of bed. Fufufufu._

Tezuka looked at Kajimoto, his gaze sweeping his lover top to bottom.

"You're right about that. Good bye , Fuji." He didn't wait for a reply, pressing the end button and tossing his phone that landed somewhere with a soft thud. He didn't care.

Kajimoto smiled seductively.

Tezuka pounced.

* * *

Why this pairing? Thought they would look super cute together is all.

Please R&R.


End file.
